danganronpa_newly_despairedfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord K-OS
King Operating System (Kos or K-OS) is the leader of the Orion army and the primary antagonist in Newly Despaired: All Out War. Formerly, he was a supporting character in Newly Despaired: Saisei. Lord K-OS is a sophisticated and intelligent leader with an ability to strike fear into the heart of those who come before him, even those who lack emotions or higher thinking, such as Sentinels. History Founding Orion In 1 AW, Lord K-OS took control of the quickly growing Orion. Orion's goal was to take control of the entire planet, and convert it into a totalitarian order, being ruled by K-OS himself. Despite Orion growing to the point of Scorpius being founded to stop them, K-OS was never seen out in the open, or fighting. His right hand man was Simon Shi. Andromeda and Disaster City In 5 AW, Lord K-OS allowed Lieutenant Hollow to send an attack on a Scorpius city, with the help of Hollow's mercenary, The Reaper. Both Hollow and Reaper spoke K-OS' fake name, 'The Lord' with great fear and hesitation in their voices. Soon after, in 5 AW, during the end of the Arc killing game, Simon mentioned that 'The Lord' had tasked him with recruiting the survivors of the killing game once they returned to Earth. After the Arc was sent into unknown space, K-OS promoted Lieutenant Hollow to his right hand side as a replacement for Simon. Stuck in Momentum - Act 1 K-OS appeared briefly during the end of the first act of Stuck in Momentum, when he promoted Mayu Hinode ''to a special agent. Despite his calm and even friendly demeanor, his presence alone struck fear into Mayu and the Sentinels that escorted her into his room. Appearance Personality K-OS acts very calm and collected, often keeping to himself and reading classic literature. He acts very sophisticated and regal, living in a castle and not participating in fighting or military planning himself. It's possible that his charisma played a part in his rise to power, as he is ruthless, but also acts very friendly towards those who come to him. Despite this, his presence alone sends fear through those who are in his vision. This has been so extreme to the point that a Sentinel's eye has popped due to their fear of him. He claims to not be in control of this ability. K-OS' dream is to create a world where there are no tears, or sadness, or pain. Strangely, he has even stated that those who he has been wronged by will be welcome in his world as well. It's unknown whether or not he holds personal grudges, but his goal does not seem to be revenge of any kind. Relationships Abilities List of Appearances * ''Newly Despaired: Disaster City ''(Mentioned) * ''Newly Despaired: Andromeda (Mentioned) * Stuck in Momentum - Newly Despaired Story * Newly Despaired - All Out War Trivia * The Lord's main motif is that of Dio Brando from the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime.